


Deuxième chance

by Wizzette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzette/pseuds/Wizzette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione et Drago n'ont jamais osé se mettre en couple à Poudlard. Après leur scolarité, ils ont construit leur vie chacun de leur coté. Peut-être que la magie de Noël arrivera à les réunir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deuxième chance

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages appartiennent toujours à J. K. Rowling.

Vingt ans. Vingt ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Vingt ans loin l'un de l'autre mais pourtant si proche. Et voilà Noël, l'hiver, le sol recouvert de neige blanche, les chants dédiés à cette célébration, les décorations qui emplissent les rues, les magasins et les maisons, les sapins qui trouvent leur place dans le salon alors que les bottes vont se loger sous la cheminée, les enfants qui regardent les boutiques de jouets d'un air émerveillé en espérant recevoir une chose précise pour Noël. La magie de Noël.

Bien souvent, les adultes finissent par l'oublier, ils savent que le père Noël n'existent pas réellement, qu'il s'agit en fait des parents et autres adultes souhaitant faire plaisir aux enfants. Bien sûr, il y a toujours quelques décorations dans les rues principales, des rayons jouets dans les grands supermarchés mais nous entendons moins de chants de Noël, où sont passés « Petit papa Noël », « Vive le vent », « Mon beau sapin », « Douce nuit », « il est né le divin enfant » ou encore les lieux surchargés de guirlandes, boules ou autres décorations ?

 

Cela faisait plus de trente ans que Drago Malefoy ne croyait plus à la magie de Noël, se contentant de la magie de sa baguette de sorcier. Pour lui, Noël était une période comme les autres de l'année, il y avait de bons souvenirs comme des mauvais associés à ce moment.

Hermione Granger aimait toujours Noël, même si elle avouait préférer les Noëls de son enfance à la fête qu'elle était devenue. Noël avait perdu son charme pour elle.

Ils ne savaient pas encore que, cette année, Noël allait leur apporter le plus beau cadeau qu'ils n'avaient jamais espérer : une seconde chance.

.

La seconde guerre contre Voldemort avait fait des ravages. La société sorcière anglaise était détruite, il fallait tout reconstruire : un ministère devait être mis en place rapidement, Il fallait arrêter et juger les Mangemorts, réparer les dégâts matériels dans plusieurs lieux tout en s'assurant que les Moldus ne se rendent compte de rien.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger avaient été des acteurs importants de cette guerre, participant activement à la déchéance du seigneur des ténèbres. Ils avaient ensuite aidé à la reconstruction malgré leur jeunes âges. Mais cela ne les avait pas empêché de passer leur A.S.P.I.Cs, ils étaient retournés à Poudlard dès l'école prête à accueillir les étudiants.

Drago Malefoy avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas participer à la bataille finale, cela lui sauva la vie, ainsi que celle de sa famille qui s'était déclarée neutre au bon moment. Il avait pu reprendre sa dernière année au château afin de réussir ses examens.

Lors de leur cinquième année, la guerre était à leurs portes, ombres planant sur eux. L'ombre avait grandit de plus en plus jusqu'à emporter tout sur son passage. Les adolescents étaient devenus adultes, elle les avait changés, ils avaient grandi, réfléchi sur leurs idéaux, dû prendre des décisions qu'un enfant n'aurait jamais dû avoir à se soucier. C'était donc des adolescents ayant grandi trop vite que les professeurs retrouvèrent. Cela fut une des choses qui rendit cette année spéciale. De plus, Minerva McGonagall avait pris le poste de directrice, de nouveaux professeurs étaient arrivés pour combler les morts ou prisonniers d'Askaban, certains élèves étaient morts, d'autres avaient perdus leurs parents et amis, plus d'étudiants que les années précédentes suivaient les cours.

Il fallut du temps à chacun pour accepter tous ces changements. C'était aussi difficile pour les professeurs que pour les élèves ayant suivis les cours entièrement l'année précédente que pour ceux n'ayant pas été là ou seulement une partie de l'année.

De plus, il fallait accepter ce qu'il s'était passé durant la guerre, pardonner à ses anciens ennemis. C'est qu'ainsi qu'un jour de septembre, Drago s'approcha d'Harry lorsque ce dernier était seul dans un couloir. Aucun témoin n'assista à la scène mais le blond remercia le brun de lui avoir sauvé la vie dans la salle sur demande lors de la bataille finale. Harry en profita pour le remercier de ne pas les avoir dénoncés lorsqu'il s'était rendu au manoir Malefoy. Ils savaient qu'ils ne deviendraient jamais amis mais ils décidèrent d'enterrer la hache de guerre, trop de sang avait déjà coulé. Leur conversation se limitait à un bonjour, mais cela était déjà un pas énorme pour eux.

Lorsque Harry raconta la scène à Ron et Hermione en rentrant dans la salle commune, Ron eut du mal à le croire, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer le descendant Malefoy s'abaisser à faire des excuses. Il décida néanmoins de ne plus chercher les embrouilles. Hermione fut moins étonnée, elle avait bien observé Drago, il avait des défauts mais il respectait l'éducation qu'on lui avait donné, elle l'imaginait mal ne pas remercier quelqu'un envers qui il avait une dette de vie.

Sauf sur le terrain de Quidditch, la rivalité entre les maisons étaient beaucoup moins importantes. On pouvait maintenant apercevoir des Gryffondors et des Serpentards parler ensemble sans sortir leur baguette, bien sûr il s'agissait souvent des plus jeunes. Les plus âgés se contentaient souvent de ne pas chercher une embrouille.

 

Ce fut dans les cours de runes et d'arithmancie que Drago et Hermione se rapprochèrent. Ces classes étaient fréquentées par peu d'élèves, ce qui facilitait la cohésion du groupe. Au début, il s'agissait simplement de salutations polies, puis cela s'était transformé en conversation civilisée sur le sujet abordé en cours. Il fallut quelques temps avant qu'ils abordent d'autres sujets, ils avaient du mal à évoquer ensemble leur vie mais cela finit par arriver, la gêne disparut, ils étaient devenus amis.

Mais ces petits moments étaient rares, laissant pour seul témoin les autres étudiants de runes et arithmancie. Dans les autres cours ou dans les couloirs, ils se contentaient d'un hochement de tête pour dire bonjour ou ils prononçaient uniquement ce mot.

Même Harry et Ron ne remarquèrent rien, pensant qu'il s'agissait de politesse dû à la nouvelle trêve mise en place pour éviter les conflits.

Les mois passèrent et ils devenaient de plus en plus complices, des plaisanteries étaient régulièrement échangés et tous les deux se surprirent à attendre ces petits moments qui ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. C'est d'un commun accord qu'ils ne parlaient pas de cette étrange amitié à leurs amis respectifs, ils ne les auraient jamais compris et de toute façon, ce n'était pas parce qu’ils pouvaient avoir des conversations civilisées ensemble sur à peu près n'importe quel sujet qu'ils étaient amis.

 

Ce fut un jour comme les autres qu'ils firent une constatation. Après un cours de runes, peu après les vacances de Pâques, ils avançaient cote à cote dans un couloir afin de rejoindre leur prochaine salle, ils discutaient tranquillement, Hermione se plaignait de Ron qui lui avait demandé une fois supplémentaire ce matin là pourquoi elle refusait d'être sa petite amie. Drago se moquait d'elle gentiment, elle se permit même de lui donner une petite tape derrière la tête en signe de protestation.

Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, sans toutefois se toucher, plus aucun mots n'étaient échangés, tous les deux fixaient les lèvres de l'autre en souhaitant rapprocher sa bouche. Ils voulaient s'embrasser mais aucun des deux n'avança le mouvement, ils continuèrent leur chemin et ils recommencèrent à parler de Ron comme si de rien n'était.

Sans le savoir, ils pensèrent à la même chose le soir même, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, chacun dans son propre dortoir. Pourquoi étaient-ils devenus si proche ? Ils avaient été ennemis si longtemps. Pourquoi avaient-ils eu si envie d'embrasser l'autre ? Ils ne pouvaient pas être amoureux, ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer, pas après les six premières années à Poudlard et la guerre. Ils n'avaient pas d'avenir ensemble, que dirait leurs familles et amis ? Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, chacun croirait à une blague de mauvais goût ou à un filtre d'amour concocté par le garçon. De plus, Hermione Granger ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de Drago Malefoy tout comme Drago Malefoy ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux à la même conclusion, ils ne s'aimaient pas et ne finiraient pas ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas eu envie de s'embrasser, ils n'appréciaient pas plus que de raison les conversations qu'ils partageaient ensemble, ils n'aimaient pas échanger de petits sourires ou regards que personne d'autres ne pouvaient comprendre. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux, leur cœur était libre.

Ils décidèrent de ne pas changer leur comportement vis à vis de l'autre mais tous les deux furent forcés de constater qu'il aimait l'autre personne, mais jamais ils ne l'avouèrent. Ils continuaient d'agir comme ami ou simple ancien ennemi ayant signé une paix en fonction des personnes présentes.

Finalement, les examens arrivèrent, ils durent redoubler d'effort pour obtenir les meilleurs notes possibles. Tous les deux étaient conscients des sentiments qui l'animaient mais aucun ne fit le premier pas, tout resta au stade d'envie. Et cela dura jusqu'au quai du Poudlard express où ils se dirent simplement « au revoir ». Un « au revoir » qui signifiait « adieu », l'école était finie, ils entamaient leur carrière. Ils savaient qu'ils ne se révéraient peut-être plus jamais, ils étaient conscients qu'ils laissaient peut-être l'amour de leur vie s'échapper mais ils ne firent rien, ils étaient jeunes.

 

Hermione finit par accepter la proposition de Ron, ils se marièrent et eurent deux enfants. Ils étaient heureux ensemble, ils s'aimaient mais leur vie était routinière et les défauts de Ron exaspéraient Hermione tout comme le premier en avait marre de voir sa femme plonger à longueur de temps dans son travail. Ils réussirent à sauver leur couple jusqu'au moment où tous leur enfants furent à Poudlard.

À ce moment là, ils ne se retrouvèrent qu'à deux et le nombre de conflit, parfois pour des futilités, augmenta. Ils tentèrent de rester ensemble, pensant à Rose et Hugo, mais leur couple battait tellement de l'aile qu'ils finirent par se séparer. Depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, tout le monde les voyait finir leur vie ensemble mais cela ne fonctionna pas comme prévu. Ils se partagèrent la garde des enfants durant les vacances et continuèrent de se parler, mais leur conversation avait pour unique sujet leurs enfants. Leurs famille, surtout les Weasley, furent tristes d'apprendre cette séparation mais ils finirent par l'accepter, ils avaient compris qu'ils ne seraient pas heureux ensemble.

 

De son coté, à leur sortie de Poudlard, les parents de Drago lui laissèrent moins d'une année de répits avant de parler de mariage. Le descendant Malefoy ne pouvait pas rester célibataire, il leur fallait des enfant pour perpétuer leur lignée. Lucius et Narcissa souhaitaient qu'il choisisse une fille d'une des vingt huit familles de sang pur, ils lui en présentèrent quelques une mais Drago refusa toujours. Il avait toujours Hermione en tête mais savait que ses parents n'accepteraient jamais une union avec une née-moldue, surtout qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle après avoir appris sa relation avec Ron.

Il finit par épouser Daphnée Greengrass, il s'entendait bien avec, elle était intelligente, ils avaient quelques passions communes et les même idéaux. Leur parents ne furent pas d'accord, étant donné qu'elle ne faisait pas partie des vingt huit, mais ils durent se résigner. Leur mariage fut heureux, ils eurent un petit garçon qui élevèrent dans l'amour tout en lui disant que les moldus n'étaient pas inférieur à eux, juste différent, ce qui ne plaisait pas à Lucius. Ils entraient régulièrement en conflit, et cela dura jusqu'à la mort de celui-ci deux ans avant l'entrée de Scorpius à Poudlard. Drago et Daphnée formèrent un couple heureux jusqu'au décès de la femme lorsque Scorpius eut douze ans. Elle attrapa une maladie, les médicomages tentèrent tout ce qu'ils purent mais ils n'arrivèrent pas à la sauver. Drago s'effondra après cela, il quitta le manoir uniquement lorsqu'il y était obligé.

Il mit du temps à s'en remettre, il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir aimer à nouveau. Il restait en vie uniquement pour son fils. Ses amis tentèrent de l'aider, petit à petit, ils arrivèrent à le sortir de son mutisme mais cela était toujours difficile, même s'ils voyaient quelques progrès, Drago retournait faire ses courses lui même.

Peut-être que son sourire allait définitivement revenir en ce beau matin de Noël, vingt ans après avoir quitté Poudlard ? Hermione était furieuse, elle venait de recevoir un hibou de Ron lui demandant si elle avait été cherché le balai qu'ils comptaient offrir à Hugo pour Noël. L'objet étant cher, ils avaient décidé d'associer leur argent pour faire un cadeau commun, mais c'était Ron qui aurait dû aller chercher le cadeau le vingt-quatre, il n'y avait pas été et elle avait dû y aller en ce matin de Noël. Lorsqu'elle sortit dehors, le balai à la main, elle ne fit pas attention et percuta un homme.

La veille, à minuit, Scorpius avait ouvert ses cadeaux de Noël. Son père lui avait offert le dernier balai volant, mais ils mirent peu de temps à constater un petit défaut. Drago décida d'aller l'échanger ou voir ce que le magasin pouvait faire. Les portes s'ouvrirent mais ils se retrouva sur le sol, quelqu'un lui avait foncé dedans.

Hermione allait s'excuser quand elle reconnu la personne au sol.

\- Drago, murmura t-elle.

\- Bonjour Hermione, lui répondit-il.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus de vingt ans, ils avaient tous les deux mûris et étaient célibataires, ils étaient tous les deux capables de prendre leur propre décision sans ce soucier du regard des autres. Peut-être était-ce la magie de Noël qui les avait fait ce rencontrer à l'entrée du magasin de Quidditch...


End file.
